The condition associated with loss of skeletal muscle mass and strength that occurs with advancing age is known as Sarcopenia. Studies have shown that an increase of intramuscular adipose tissue occurs in people who suffer from the Sarcopenic condition. Consequently, measurement of intramuscular adipose tissue may be useful for diagnostic purposes. It is known in the art that intramuscular adipose tissue can be measured or estimated by differentiating it from subcutaneous adipose tissue (SAT) and muscle in thigh cross-sections or slices using computerized tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). For example, an area of SAT can be manually deselected from an image and an image thresholding algorithm can then be used to distinguish muscle from intramuscular adipose tissue. However, the relatively high cost of both examinations and the high radiation dosage of CT can discourage the use of these techniques as a screening fool for intramuscular adipose tissue levels. Further, thresholding algorithms lack specificity because areas or volumes above the threshold can have different amounts of fat content, and areas or volumes below the threshold may not be fat-free. Thus, systematic errors can be introduced by assumptions of % fat in areas or volumes above or below the threshold.